DreamImagineCreate
by protectorangeloftheworld
Summary: dreamdream your together, imagineimagine what its like if he were yours, createcreate the perfect love ...... then it comes true
1. Sasuke And Sakura

Angel: this is my little sister SO BE NICE IT"S HER FIRST STORY

Me: In this particular story Sakura pulls in courage to ask Sasuke-kun to dinner at her house.

Sakura: HEY I HAVE TONS OF COURAGE!

Sasuke: Tch whatever your story, Sora

Me: P.S. I'm Madison's sis but she's putting it up here. (I just don't really think my stories are as good as hers are!)TIME FOR THE STORY YAY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke

"Naruto leave Sasuke-kun alone! ", yelled Sakura as Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and herself ate lunch. It was one o'clock and training was over early, yet Kiba and Shino were still training. Naruto kept bugging Sasuke to train and Sasuke kept punching Naruto in the head … like he needs more bumps on his head! Sakura decided to ask Sasuke if he would go to her house for dinner, sense her parents were on a mission. She went to him and asked him, in her head she was saying … you idiot he's not gonna' say yes!

Her "concentration" was "lost" when she heard "Sure, I'd love to." She was so befuddled she never thought in this wild world would he say yes! She fell over in surprise and confusion! When she got up she said "thank you" to Sasuke. She ran off over to the girls (now it was Tenten and Hinata) (Ino went off with Shikamaru). Sakura said bye to her friends and told them why she was leaving then ran to the market. As she was leaving the market she saw Sasuke walking into the market, he started looking at some flowers and picked up some roses and lilies and walked over to the register.

Sakura walked out and all the way home. When she got home she cooked rice balls and soup. For dessert she cooked her favorite cake mix. When she was done she called Sasuke, there was no answer. Suddenly the power went off; sakura grabbed a kunai and walked toward the kitchen door.

The person stopped. Sakura could hear the plip-plopping of raindrops on the roof and bangs of thunder. She knew the power went off because of the storm not the person. Then lighting flashed and sakura saw a person that looked like Sasuke but she thought it might be Itachi. Then the person came closer and spun sakura around to where her back was facing him. In her head she thought " I'm gonna' die, I'm gonna' die!" He said "I came for dinner, not a fight." Sakura had a breath of relief and smelt beautiful flowers. Then she turned around to hug her beloved Sasuke.

-Thus is how I end this story yet there are plenty to come.


	2. Naruto And Hinata

Me: Wow not to brag but I like this one.

Naruto: uhhh, why me whiny voice

Me: cause you and Hinata are soo cute together!

Hinata: well umm Sora I uhhh

Sasuke: why do I have to fight the loser?

Me: I'm gonna ignore that.

Me: story time yay!

Naruto and Hinata

** Naruto was training with Sasuke. Hinata was sitting on a rock not to far away (which was kinda' dangerous) sketching the boys' spar. Sakura came over and watched Hinata sketch the boys. Hinata couldn't help but wish Naruto liked her as much as she loved him. **

"**Sakura," she started, "does Naruto like me?"**

** The way sakura responded made Hinata fall right off the rock. Right in the way of a punch Naruto was about to throw. Hinata would've gone flying, but with her eyes closed and to stun to move, she waited. But instead she felt Naruto catch her. Her face went ten shades of red. He smiled and said **

"**Hey, Hinata, you ok uh you kinda' fell in the way of my punch. Want to' go to the Ichiraku Noodle Shop with me later on, as a sorry type thing?" Naruto questioned. Hinata, though stunned to hear him ask that stuttered and finally came out with a **

"**Yes, I'd love to." She got up and said arigato repeatedly then she ran to sakura with a smile that would've stretched across the Atlantic. Naruto had a smile on his face and walked over to Sasuke. **

"**She said yes Sasuke-jerk. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Ten minutes later Naruto walked over to Hinata and said, "We can go now." Hinata smiled, slid off the rock, and walked with Naruto to the noodle shop. They both ordered Raman. Then Naruto was shocked to find himself asking Hinata to be his girlfriend. Then even more shocked to hear her say, **

"**Yes I will I'd love to!"Naruto got up to leave with Hinata because they were both done. When they got to Hinata's house Naruto hugged her tight and said good night. **

** But before Naruto left Hinata said "Naruto", started Hinata, "I love you and always have and will." All Naruto could do was smile and hug Hinata tight. **

"**Why don't you stay awhile, Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly. They walked up to Hinata's room (Hinata leading the way sense Naruto had no clue where he was going). Hinata yawned and sat down on her bedside. Naruto sat down on her bed against the wall. **

"**Hinata, your tired go to sleep," said Naruto. Hinata yawned again and lay down in Naruto's lap. Before she fell all the way asleep Naruto asked **

"**Hinata will you always stay here with me?" **

** She replied, "Naruto I love you and would never leave you." Naruto smiled and said "Hinata I'm the nine-tailed fox. I'd understand if you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore." **

"**Naruto," she started, "I love you so much and don't care." Naruto bent over and kissed her on the check "love you too, Hinata."**

**Me: so guys you liked and sorry for making you soooooo sweet Naruto.**

**Naruto: HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**

**Me: oh nothing naruto nothing**


End file.
